Bliss
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: "Haru, you are so pretty!" Kyoko awed. It was Haru and the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya's wedding ceremony.


A short Hibari/Haru fic!

This time, Haru and Hibari are couple and of course, they are going to have their wedding! Ahhh, how i wished to see their wedding!.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

><p>"Haru, you are so pretty!" Kyoko awed. It was Haru and the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya's wedding ceremony and Kyoko, Bianchi, I-pin and Chrome were dressed in their bridesmaid's dresses that matched with today's wedding theme. They were doing their last touch-up in the enclosed room before the ceremony began.<p>

Indeed Haru looked very beautiful with her long strapless wedding dress covering her frame and showing her feminine curve. Matching layers of laces were covered at the bottom half of the dress. Her brown hair was tied to the back with a flower clip, showing her flushed face. The make-up was simple but it made her beauty shone out. Haru clutched the flower bouquet in her hands, feeling super nervous. Different horrible thoughts started to enter her mind.

"What if Haru trips when Haru walks down the aisle desu? What.. if Kyoya decides to change his mind about marrying me?Hahi!"

A hand came to comfort Haru's tight grip on the bouquet. Haru looked up and faced her mother who was smiling at her, knowing what Haru was thinking about.

"Everything will be alright. Hibari-san is someone who keep his words. So don't worry."

Haru relaxed herself and smiled back at her mum.

"I still can not believe that Haru is going to marry Hibari-san. How did you make him propose?" Kyoko wondered.

"Well Haru did not really do anything. It was too sudden for me too desu." Haru mused as she thought back of how Hibari proposed to her.

_- flashback -_

_"Here, Hibird. Haru have made your favorite sweet beans!"_

_"Love Haru's food! Haru's food is the best!" Hibird flew and landed on the plate laid out for him by Haru._

_"Stop spoiling him, Herbivore. I don't want him to forget his duty."_

_"I'm appreciating him by giving him food. Haru does that when Haru has done a job well"_

_For the past few months, Haru had been hanging out in Hibari's place, much to everyone astonishment. Everyone was curious about the change of relationship between them and asked Haru about it but she just blushed and did not give a clear answer. Nobody dared to ask Hibari. It was very long before the shock was over and they were not surprised if Haru came out from Hibari's room in the morning for breakfast again. (Well, Haru did explain that she fell asleep on the sofa after having fun together with Hibird and Hibari did not bother to wake her up. Everyone just gave her a skeptical look.)_

_Currently, they were in the Foundation Hideout and Haru was bringing in desserts. They had just came back from their mission issued by Tsuna and there was no blood shed during the process which was rare since Hibari tended to go extreme in certain situation. So of course, Haru wanted to celebrate this small victory with them._

_"Well, if Haru was not here to help you relax, you would be working all day. Gee, someone has to take care of you and Hibird." Haru pouted._

_Hibari stared at her._

_"Tetsuya-kun doesn't count." Haru said._

_"That is a bold proposal, Herbivore... Well, anyway we are going to do it sooner or later. Let's get married then."_

_"Hahi!"_

_Haru was stunned and stammered "Wa..you..ahh"_

_Hibari had pinned her down and their bodies were pressed together. He started to kiss her neck and moved his way up to her jaw, cheek and ear. He whispered hotly in her ear._

_"If you do not give me an appropriate answer, I will bite you to death"_

_"Hahi! Haru... Haru agreed!"_

_But Hibari continued kissing her neck and planted love bites on her._

_"Ah... Kyoya..." Haru protested._

_Hibari smirked. "Wrong answer. It should be 'Yes, I will marry you'." and then he kissed her and loved her._

_- end of flashback -_

"Yep, everything will be alright... I wonder how Kyoya is feeling now desu?" Haru thought.

Meanwhile Hibari really wanted to bite someone to death. He was scowling at the crowds who were coming into the church. Trust Ryohei to settle the guests list. The whole Vongola Famiglia members were here and he even invited Varia. Squalo was making a big commotion with his loud voice and Yamamoto was happily talking to him. He HATED crowds.

"Chill Hibari, it's your big day today!" Dino stood beside him.

"Remind me why I am doing this."

"Because you love Haru. Come on, the ceremony is about to start."

Everyone took their place and music started to play to welcome in the bride.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gokudera screamed.

Instead of a nice smoothing romance song, Namimori School anthem was played as the background music. Everyone in the seat almost fell off from the chair when they heard the familiar song. Tsuna sweatdropped. Typical of Hibari to use his favorite song.

Everyone soon quietened down when the door opened. Haru was led by her father but all eyes fell on the bride. Hibari widened his eyes slightly seeing his angel coming towards him. She was so beautiful. He really couldn't wait to kiss her lips which the lip gross had made it look kissable.

Once Haru stood beside Hibari, her father tearful said, "Hibari-san, I will trust you to take care of my baby Haru. If anything happens to her, I will surely break your body apart."

Hibari wanted to say 'Hn, as if you can hurt me.' but he knew that would hurt the relationship with his very-soon-to-be father in law and Haru would be upset. He just nodded his head in reply. He would never even let anyone touched her. Haru's father placed her daughter's hand to Hibari's arm and gave them his blessing before walking towards his seat. Both of them turned to face the priest.

"Ciaosu"

"REBORN!" Everyone shouted. There standing on top of the stand was Reborn dressed in a priest costume on his small body and his hand held a small bible. Tsuna suddenly felt sorry for Hibari as he remembered his wedding with Kyoko. It was so horrible that he did not even want to think about it anymore, though Kyoko enjoyed herself very much. A stone hit his forehead and Tsuna cried out in pain.

"Reborn!"

"No-good-Tsuna, I know what you are thinking of... Now, let's proceed with the ceremony."

After saying his speech for awhile, Reborn turned to Hibari.

"Do you Hibari Kyoya, take Miura Haru to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Miura Haru, take Hibari Kyoya to be your husband?"

"Hahi..I..do desu"

Kusakabe appeared carrying a small cushion which held the wedding rings. Hibari had sort of asked him to be his best man and he almost cried but gave his blessing to him. Hibird was sitting before the rings.

"Hibird congratulate Hibari. Hibird congratulate Haru!"

"Thank you, Hibird." Haru teared.

Hibari took the ring and placed it on her forth finger. Next, it was Haru's turn.

Haru trembled as she tried to place the ring on Hibari's.

"If you don't do it in three seconds, I'm going to bite you to death."

"Hahi!" Haru quickly focused and placed the ring on his forth finger. Without waiting for Reborn to say the next sentence, Hibari pulled Haru and kissed her. Everyone clapped their hands.

"Hmm, you didn't even wait for me to say. Oh well, the surprise that I have prepared have to use for the next victims..no...wedding." Reborn said while hiding one of his hands behind.

Soon it was the night of the wedding celebration and Hibari was trying to control himself not to go and bite Yamamoto to death who was dancing with his wife. It was a custom told by Bianchi that the bride had to dance with the males in this ballroom and there Haru was dancing and laughing happily with Yamamoto. He turned his head away from them and continued drinking his drink.

Haru was having a great time though she was getting tired after dancing with so many people. Once Bianchi had announced about this custom, she was surprised to find that the first person to approach her was Gokudera. His face was slightly red and he was glaring at his side for no reason. Thoughout the dance, it was more of an argument over silly things made in the past than a conversation but before the dance ended, Gokudera turned serious and said,

"Be happy, Haru. You are like a younger sister to me and I want you to live your life smiling all the way."

Haru was stunned for a moment and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Hayato-kun."

Many people came and danced with her and also gave her their blessing. After dancing with Yamamoto, Tsuna approached her and asked for a dance. They danced together comfortably in silence.

"Haru, I'm glad you are able to find someone you love with all your heart."

"Thanks, Tsuna. Haru is glad that you are my first love desu. Without meeting you and Kyoko, Haru won't be here together with my love and my friends who truly care about me."

Tsuna smiled and warmly said, "Take care. Though I want to hug you, I believe Hibari will bite me to death."

Haru giggled and hugged Tsuna, ignoring his protest.

"Don't worry, Haru will handle Kyoya if he come and hurt you desu."

"Thanks, Haru." With that, Tsuna went to find his wife.

"I believe it is my turn."

Haru turned and saw Mukuro extending his hand out for her to take.

"Why, Haru can't believe that you will want to dance with me?"

"Well, if it is to dance with a beautiful woman, why not?"

"You are not being honest with me" Haru shaked her head but accepted his hand.

"You just want to see Kyoya's angry face desu"

"Kufufu... True. But I do admit that you are a remarkable woman." said Mukuro as he bent and kissed her cheeks.

"Well, I believe it is time that you let go of my wife." A murderous aura appeared beside them.

"K..Kyoya"

"Impatient, aren't you." But he let go of Haru and faced the glaring Hibari. "I haven't even dance with her for around... five minutes? And you are here to take her away."

Hibari took out his vongola box, getting ready to fight him.

"Kyoya! Stop now! Sorry, Mukuro-san. Go and enjoy yourself with the food at the reception desu." With that, Haru pulled Hibari away from him before any fight started to occur.

"Gee, can you at least stop fighting during our wedding. This is not what Haru wants in this special occasion." Haru pouted.

"Hmm." Hibari brought her closer and started to lead her in dancing. Haru signed and leaned against his chest.

"You are the most possessive person I've ever known."

"You are mine, Haru and I'm not intending to share."

"Haru knows and I love you." Haru pushed herself up and kissed him gently.

They clung to one another, not wanting to let go of the passion. But after the dance music ended, they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Haru gave a comfort kiss on his cheek before walking towards the girls who were talking in one corner. Hibari watched her. He wanted to drag her away and spent the night away with her on the bed. But when Haru turned and smiled at him, he knew that there would be many nights with her for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Yay, hope you enjoy it! Do review! :)<p> 


End file.
